


Tricky Treat

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Acquired taste?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Exotic Food, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gaebul / Spoon Worms / Penis Fish, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jongin's second encounter with Gaebul, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lunch sex, M/M, Over the table sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Cock Worship, Slimy Jelly-like creatures, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Taemin riding Jongin's cock, Taemin's first encounter with Gaebul, Teasing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Worms, fish markets, sex while eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Jongin and Taemin went to Noryangjin Seafood Market to buy ingredients as they drooled over the seafood dishes that was made on tv. They got the usual stuffs, but also took home lots of cut, cleaned and wiggling gaebul, also known as penis fish.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Tricky Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt UT56 - Taemin and Jongin at the fish markets, bought some seafood but was intrigued by some weird stuffs. The vendors made them touch some of the creatures including Gaebul/spoon worms and offered them some free taste. Seeing the live gaebul in water like big fat worms made their faces crunch. They decided to give it a try after contemplating and asking if it's good for the health, if it should be eaten raw or cooked, or if it's better with a different dip or what. They both tried it and was surprised of the taste  
> Doing rock paper scissors on who will try gaebul first. And they should get drinks first so if it doesn't taste good, they could drain it up with cider
> 
> In the end they liked it, bought a lot of cleaned and cut gaebul they could feast on afterwards. Jongin confessed that he's not actually scared to taste it, and have tasted it before plus he like it. It was just all acting. Taemin laughed because he told Jongin that gaebul is his favorite, he also just acted so the vendor would give them a lot of free taste. Jongin doesn't believe him. But the truth is both of them were really scared of it, they just said that they have eaten it before out of pride.

Jongin took Taemin out for a trip to Noryangjin seafood market since they want to eat seafoods. It was actually Jongin's fault since they watched Chef Baek Jongwon's cooking shows so they drooled and craved over seafood dishes.

"Snow crabs, check. Tiger shrimps, check. Lobster? Are you sure about this?" Taemin asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yes of course! Lobster is the best especially for lovers, that's why it's called **_love-ster_**."

"Ehehehehe nice joke oh my gosh I can't breathe." Taemin sarcastically replied only to get tickled by Jongin on the side of his waist.

"Squid, check. Octopus, check. Oysters!!! Abalones!! Scallops!! Clams!!! Oh my gosh. So we should go to the shellfishes. Let's go."

"I don't like oysters though."

"I tell you, you'll eat it if we follow chef Baek's recipe."

They got boxes of oysters, abalones, scallops and clams that the shellfish vendor was so happy. They decided to go around the market to get some snacks they could eat before they went back home.

"Aigoo, such good looking kids. The two of you, study hard! Make your parents proud. Who's the older brother between the two of you?"

"Ah older brother? It's me, auntie." Taemin raised his hand as he grinned.

"You're such a beautiful man. You must've got a lot of women falling for you. And the younger brother is also very beautiful! You're taller than your hyung but the resemblance cannot be denied. Your mother and father were lucky to have sons so beautiful like the two of you."

"Ah thank you, auntie." Both of them tried hard to stay serious so they won't laugh and embarrass the vendor.

"Since you are good looking kids and you went here to get ingredients for your family, I'll make you try on some snacks. Have you tried **_gaebul_**?"

"Eh? What's that?" Both Jongin and Taemin asked.

"Aigoo they're still kids! You should try that, and it would make you a better and braver man! It would be a brand new experience."

"Is it like sea urchin?"

"Ah no. Sea urchin is great too but it's expensive and we got our sea urchin sold by bulk. Come and take a look at what I'll give you." The vendor auntie made them go to the aquarium where a few sea creatures are placed. They have sea cucumbers, starfishes, sea squirts and other creatures they have never seen before.

"Here it is! I'll cut up some for you to taste."

"Woaaaaaahhh!!! It's still alive!" Taemin yelled as he looked at the moving creature in water.

"Oh I think I've seen these before! Aah yes I remember!!" Jongin got a flashback and he indeed saw this before. He saw it with Sehun and his fellow EXO member ate some while he just watched him with a crunched face. But that was back in 2013 and he didn't try it before so it's like a nightmare that haunted him after 7 years.

"Why?"

"Kids, try to touch it." The vendor took one gaebul out of the water. It was still moving and it made Jongin and Taemin's faces crunch.

"What are they called again, auntie?" Taemin ask as he was intrugued. Sometimes, the worms get bloated and sometimes, it shrinks.

" _Gaebul_. Spoon worms or Penis fish."

"Aaaahhh. Oh oh my gosh." By the vendor's answer, their thoughts got confirmed. Indeed, the creature looked like a penis, a dick, a cock. A cock that's alive and moving on it's own and Taemin got other dirty thoughts because of that.

"Aaahhhhh oh my gosh! Taemin ah, touch it."

"Why me? I thought you've seen those before? You should be a good example to me so touch it first!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Why would I do that either? Make it fast and touch it!"

"Aish this man!" Jongin awkwardly went forward to touch the moving live _gaebul_ on a plate but he was frightened by Taemin so he flinched.

"Ya don't do that! I might have a heart attack!!"

"I love you. Hehehe. Make it fast, I'll touch it too."

"Why don't we touch it at the same time so it'd be fair?"

"Alright alright fair enough. Omo!" The lovers both reacted as they touched the sea creature.

"Ouhh it's slimy and it's a jelly-like creature!"

"Yeah it's jelly-like and it's soft."

"Do you want to hold one?"

"Ah no no no thank you auntie."

"Alright then I'll cut it up for you so you could have a taste." The vendor put the gaebul on the plate back to the water and got another one to the chopping board. She got her butcher's knife and sliced the live gaebul, squeezed out the innards then rinsed it thoroughly with running cold water. The auntie sliced it quickly into bite sized pieces and the couple were so shocked with what they just saw.

"Here, take some then dip it to the red pepper and vinegar sauce."

"Jongin, it's still moving!" Taemin was amazed but he hid behind Jongin and held onto his shoulders.

"How did they do that?? It's still moving and still alive even if you already cut it up?" Jongin can't believe that the sliced gaebul could still move even without the innards.

"In a matter of time, it'd stop moving. But it's best to eat it while it's freshly cut and while it's still moving. Go ahead, kids. Try it."

"Jongin.. What did we just come here for?"

"I swear, even I didn't know that this would happen."

"Jongin, eat it first. Make it fast!"

"Aish this coward really. How about we play rock, paper and scissors to determine who would eat it first? Taemin ah, call?"

"I think that's better." Taemin agreed because he knows that Jongin doesn't have luck in winning rock, paper and scissors. They had their first round and of course, as predicted, Taemin won.

"Yes!!!! That was so close!"

"Oh my gosh what is this.. auntie, do you have cider there? So we could drink something if we don't like it."

"Sorry my child but we don't have cider. And I promise, it's good!"

"Is it really good for the health??"

"Yes it is!"

"Is it better eaten raw or better eaten cooked?"

"Freshly-sliced live gaebul are the best but they could be sautéed with kimchi or grilled and dipped on salt and sesame oil. Come on, it's okay. It's delicious. You won't regret it."

"Ah how about the dip? I mean how about dipping it into ssamjjang, or dipping it into soy sauce like tuna or salmon sashimi?"

"Red pepper and vinegar sauce is the best partner for this but you could also dip it onto soy sauce."

"Jongin, faster.."

"I'm nervous! Ah.. I've encountered this thing before but why am I still afraid when we meet for the second time??" Jongin exercised his mind and decided to go for it. Jongin bravely poked a wriggling sliced gaebul with a wooden toothpick, dipped it onto the red pepper and vinegar and ate it with his eyes closed. Taemin, on the other hand, anticipated Jongin's expressions.

"Oh? It's good! It's sweet and it slides down the throat! Woah! This is good!"

"Really? Can you eat another one then?"

"Aish you should try it! For once, don't be a coward! Aigoo. I've already tried one, you should try it too."

"Okay okay I'll try. I know you're a good actor and I would really.. aish.." Taemin took a deep breath and wiggled his body.

"Hoooooh! I can do this! Let's get it!"

"I think it's better if I make you eat it. Hehe."

"Okay I trust you. Faster, Jongin! I'm ready!"

"Okay okay." Jongin poked two sliced gaebul and dipped it to the sauce, then fed it to Taemin who bravely ate it with eyes wide open.

"Oh? It is indeed good! Woah!! This is so good! Why did I just try it now?"

"You like it? Really?" Jongin asked while he also ate another one.

"Yeah! Can I have some more, auntie? And I'd like to buy some too! Uhm but would it be okay if we buy some and get it cleaned then sliced too? I'm not that skilled in handling knives."

"Yes sure! I'll clean and slice them for the two of you."

"Taemin ah, really? You'll buy some?" The couple fed each other some of it and while Taemin wasn't looking, Jongin ate a lot in one bite.

"Yes! Why not? It's really good and I want to have it as my snack later."

"I like it too though. Yay, we'll have a snack later." Jongin likes it so much, he finished it all while Taemin watched the auntie cut up the gaebul they bought.

"Oho? Who told you I'll give you some? That's mine."

"Huh?"

"Buy some for yourself."

"Woah. This selfish glutton. Wow. Okay, auntie, I'll take all the remaining gaebul. Please put it on a separate bag and can I also get mine cleaned? My older brother wants those for himself only."

"Yes sure kids. Auntie would clean and slice it all up for you."

"Older brother my ass. You ate it all when I wasn't looking. Aish." Taemin said silently but Jongin heard it.

"Hah. Your ass is mine. Always remember that, older brother."

"Shut up."

Jongin and Taemin got back to their loft with all the seafood they bought. After they stocked up their fridge, Taemin happily got his bag of gaebul on a plate.

"You'd really eat that as soon as now?"

"Why? Do I have to eat these in a specific time of the day?"

"Not really. But I think it's still too early?"

"Too early for what?"

"For a snack. I mean we should start cooking so we could have a proper lunch, you know."

"Ah. I'll just have a few bites. I'll get ready."

"What are we going to make for lunch?"

"I'll teach you how to cook gambas." Taemin felt like he smell fishy so he took off his clothes and walked around their loft in only his boxers while Jongin was still in jeans and sweatshirt.

"That would be seriously good. Uwaaah. I'm drooling now." Jongin commented when Taemin took off his clothes because he suddenly felt hot.

"You like gambas that much?"

"Yeah. But I like you more." Jongin winked and it made Taemin laugh. He realized what Jongin meant when he said he was drooling, especially when Jongin looked at his body while he licked his lips so he proceeded to tease his love more.

"You shouldn't like your older brother, bro." Taemin laughed but Jongin look unpleased.

"Stop saying that older brother thing. It's annoying. You'll never be my older brother."

"Oh? And why? We look alike too much, people thought that we're blood brothers born from same parents. Haha."

"Nooooo you're not my brother. We're different! I'm tall and you're.. cute."

"You're cute too. You're actually being cute now." Taemin went close to Jongin so Jongin took the opportunity to hug Taemin tight.

"We may look brothers in other people's eyes but you'd always be the one who has my heart, the one that I love." Jongin said and kissed Taemin's forehead.

"Aw. You're so sweet, bro."

"Aish! And just to remind you, I am not your brother because I own this, this and this. I'm not your brother, I am your daddy." Jongin proclaimed as he kissed Taemin's lips, groped Taemin's butt and caressed Taemin's crotch.

"Daddy. Daddy cutie." Taemin patted Jongin's butt then broke away from the hug. He went to prepare the ingredients for his gambas before anything else happen because he's sure that they won't be able to eat lunch if it continues.

"It's just simple, sauté the garlic in oil and butter then add a bit of the tomato paste, then the shrimp. Add salt and pepper to taste. Don't cook shrimps too much because you'd have a hard time removing the shells later." Taemin demonstrated while Jongin who's only wearing his boxers stood behind him. Taemin felt Jongin's crotch brushed at the fullness of his butt and it made him hungry for a different dish.

"Okay, let's eat first."

"Taemin.. let's go."

"What? Where would we go? I thought we'd eat first?"

"Noooo.. it's urgent."

"What urgent?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Okay let's eat."

"Taemin, please?"

"What please?"

"Let me in.."

"Oh? All of a sudden?"

"Yeah. Well I've held it in since this morning and it's about to explode. It got triggered because you're so sexy."

"Wow. Now you're suddenly complimenting me with that. The tables have turned, I see.."

"Please? Daddy is asking you nicely. You would do what daddy tells you, right? You're not a naughty boy?" Jongin slaps Taemin's butt right at the fullness of his butt cheeks and somehow, Taemin got turned on too.

"Daddy.. what do you want?"

"Daddy wants you.. you're obedient, right? Don't worry, daddy would not punish you today especially if you'd be a good boy."

"But.. but I'm a naughty boy.." Taemin answered back as he ignored Jongin's advances and proceeded to complete the table set up. Everything was laid out, all that's needed were them to settle at the seats and eat but Jongin doesn't feel a bit hungry for food at the moment. He's hungry for something more, something that was far more delicious than any dish anyone could ever cook.

"Let's eat first. I promise-"

"Ride me while we eat. I'll feed you. Or you could sit on my lap and on my cock while the two of us eat. You could also feed me while I thrust in and out of you. Please? Please Taeminnie. Touch me, it's really hard now."

"So it's taking effect on you too?"

"What?"

"Jongin, don't tell me you didn't know that gaebul is an aphrodisiac?"

"A what?"

"And you ate a lot when I tried to eat more of the samples."

"Oh. So I guess it's meant to happen then. I see.." Jongin kissed Taemin as he sat onto the dining seat. Jongin licked his own lips when Taemin finally cooperated and took off his boxers. Jongin lost his boxers too and as soon as his cock sprung up, Taemin drooled and eventually started to touch himself.

"Oh no no no baby. Don't do that. I'm your daddy and let daddy do the work." Jongin held onto Taemin's waist as he settled him on his thighs. Good thing the lube was within reach so Jongin slicked his fingers and slowly slipped it inside Taemin's ass while Taemin started to peel the shrimp's shell.

"Ohhh it's nice."

"You like it?"

"Yes!"

"What do you prefer, this or the gambas?"

"Uhm um.. gambas." Jongin was provoked so he added another finger inside Taemin's ass.

"Do you feel the difference? How does it feel now?"

"It's good."

"Which one is better, this or the gambas?"

"Of course.. gambas."

"Really?" Jongin made Taemin arch his butt up as he started scissoring his hole so Taemin whimpered while peeling off the shells of the shrimps. He successfully peeled a few but slowly stopped when Jongin finger fucked him.

"Oh my gosh it's so good.."

"Is gambas still better than this,"

"Ugh yeah.." Taemin licked his sauce-covered fingers naughtily so Jongin arched his fingers and brushed over Taemin's prostate to make him moan loudly.

"Why did you stop peeling shrimps?"

"I need my hands to support me. I might fall down.."

"So my baby's energy is slowly deteriorating? Is that it?"

"Nooo it's just.. it's so good. I might like and prefer that over gambas.."

"I see. But I know something that's more delicious than gambas. Come on, sit on daddy's lap and daddy's cock."

"But-"

"If you sit on daddy's cock and lap, you'd feel stronger. You won't need to support yourself. You won't fall, I won't let you fall. You could proceed to peeling shrimps again and we could eat. You're hungry, right? Come on baby."

"Okay daddy." Taemin got a peeled shrimp by his teeth and fed Jongin with the other end. They bit the shrimp and kissed as they chew onto the delicious dish.

"That's a cute shrimp kiss, but you'd be cuter if you'll bounce on daddy's cock. Promise."

"I'll try to be a good boy then." Taemin finally gave in, wiped his hand with the tissue paper, got Jongin's lubed cock and lined it up on his hole. He slowly sank down and Jongin felt the head of his member being engulfed by Taemin's rim.

"Oh, you're really still the best."

"Delicious. Seeing your pretty ass taking my cock so well would always be a beautiful view."

"Yes.." Jongin may not see it but Taemin got his eyes closed and he bit his lower lip as he sank down on Jongin's dick. He was taken into another world of pleasure whenever Jongin takes him from the back and he loves it so much.

"You like it, baby? Do you like daddy's idea?"

"Yes.. so much."

"What yes? Is that how you answer daddy after he gives you so much pleasure?"

"Uh.. yes daddy. Taemi loves it so much." Taemin started to move and bounced on Jongin's cock. He also went back to peeling shrimps as Jongin held onto his waist for support.

"So my baby loves it so much? Which do you prefer, gambas or daddy's cock?"

"Uhm.."

"Be careful of your answer, baby. This would determine if you'll be punished or rewarded. Are you a naughty or a nice boy?" Taemin gulped, because Jongin seemed to have a plan.

"Daddy, cool down. Have some of this first." Taemin shoved a peeled shrimp onto Jongin's mouth and included his two fingers, which Jongin gamely sucked even after he chewed and swallowed the shrimp. Tarmin gulped because it made his cock rock hard.

"Daddy is waiting for your answer, baby." Jongin can't let it pass so he held onto Taemin's rock hard cock and pumped him so Taemin moaned loud again.

"O-Of course, I-I prefer.. daddy's cock! It's the best! It's the most delicious thing in the world! When I eat it, it's so delicious! When it goes inside me, it's so yummy too!! I live for daddy's cock and I want it all the time!" Taemin stuttered as he succumbed to Jongin's touches and stopped peeling shrimps again.

"Oh? Why did you stop peeling shrimps?"

"I want to focus on daddy's cock. Shrimps could wait, daddy's cock should always be the priority."

"You're such a naughty boy. A very good naughty boy."

"Jonginnie, let's have a few bites then we could continue. I think we'd take long."

"Okay. Feed me then while you're sitting at my lap. You don't have to move."

"Alright, I like having your cock inside me anyway. It's the battery that charges me up even if most of the time, it takes all my energy." Jongin settled Taemin on his lap with his cock still buried inside Taemin and got warmed up by his baby's warm insides.

"Indeed. Come on, feed me please. Aaaah."

"You're so cute." Taemin fed Jongin a few bites in between eating too, until they've finished two bowls of rice and all the shrimps they've cooked.

"A few bites, huh? We already finished everything."

"Because it's good! We can't stop and it's because you're good! And I like it when my cock is buried inside you. No movements, no disturbance. It's like enclosed to a warm cave and my cock was warmed up so it stay hard longer than usual."

"Are you close?"

"A bit."

"Then you'd have to do something to my cock then. I kind of want us to cum at the same time so later, we'd have enough stock."

"Ooohhh. So my baby is game for another round?"

"Of course, baby is always ready for daddy. This mouth, this cock and this ass is yours, we should always put it in good use, right?"

"Very very naughty boy. I love you." Taemin leaned his back on Jongin's chest and turned his head to the side so Jongin kissed him deeply. Jongin's cock twitched inside Taemin but he focused more on pumping his baby's cock. He played on Taemin's balls too and made his baby moan on his mouth.

"Jongin.."

"Yes Taemin?"

"As much as I want us to last, it's better to have more rounds. Let's finish this round first."

"Okay okay. I'll stand and you could bend over the table okay? Would you be able to support yourself?"

"Yes I'll do that."

"Ah, lean your chest over the table. That would be better."

"Okay. Uhh Jongin.." Taemin became so aroused and he grinded his ass over Jongin's crotch while his cock was still buried inside him.

"My baby is impatient. It's okay, daddy will take care of you." Jongin held onto Taemin's waist as he leaned over the table to support himself as Jongin thrusted in and out of him. After a few slow thrusts, Jongin got his hands on Taemin's cock and pumped it as Jongin gyrated his hips and made Taemin feel a different kind of pleasure.

"Oh my gosh why are you dancing! This isn't fair!! Oh.." Taemin whimpered as both his ass and his cock were being pleasured. After 'dancing' and gyrating his hips, Jongin proceeded to thrust roughly and brushed Taemin's prostate until both of them screamed and panted as they came at the same time. Jongin who became powerless after he came, leaned over Taemin's body against the table without pulling his cock out.

"Jonginnie, are you okay?"

"Um. Just.. want to.. lean over your body.. at the table.."

"That was.. intense."

"Yeah. I think I filled you up already. Cum might leak out soon."

"That'd be good! You love it when my ass leaks your cum out, right?"

"Yes baby. You released a lot too, both my hands are slicked with your cum."

"Yeah. Just so you know, I'm a good boy and I didn't touch myself. I don't jack off anymore because I want you do to it for me."

"Indeed, my very good naughty boy."

"Ya, we might slip up if we step on the cum on the floor. We have to take a shower and maybe we could take an afternoon nap?"

"Okay." Jongin hugged Taemin and stood up straight and tried his best to not let his cock slip out of Taemin's ass. Taemin laughed because his love hugged him so tightly and even lifted him a few inches off the floor.

"Ya I could walk! What do you take me for? Do you think I still have wobbly, powerless legs?"

"I just want to carry you since you've been a good boy and because you're my baby. And I don't want my cum to leak out fast. I still want to see that glorious sight but maybe at the bathroom before we wash up."

"Oh. Okay. You're so sweet. I love you."

"And I love you too.. so much." Jongin went to carry Taemin to the bathroom and just as he expected, his cum leaked out of Taemin's ass and dripped down the insides of his thigh.

"You're so beautiful.. as always. I love you."

"You're getting so sweet and dramatic again. Let's wash up."

"Taeminnie.."

"Um?"

"I'm.. hungry."

"We already finished off the gambas though.. I guess we should cook again."

"No.. I think this time, I'm hungry and I want to eat more of the gaebul that we bought."

"Oh. If you'd be eating that again, I should eat some too! I don't want to be powerless later."

"Yay. I love you so much, really. I must confess, I'm not actually scared to taste it. I have tasted it before and I like it. It was just all acting." Taemin laughed at Jongin's sudden confession.

"I know that you're really a good actor, Jongin. Actually, gaebul is my favorite. I also just acted so the vendor would give us some to taste."

"Oh really? I don't believe you."

"I'm serious! Do you think my hyungs never got curious to eating such? Jonghyun hyung even eat whale meat and beef liver."

"Okay okay if you say so. The truth is I was really scared of it at first. If you watched the variety show in 2013, I can't even look at it."

"Jonginnie, that's 2013 and that time, you only have your own cock as your reference so you were surprised. You may even be uncomfortable to look at it because you're being filmed but it's already 2020, and you've seen my cock a lot of times so you're not afraid of it anymore. If I know, you wanted to grab the fat gaebul right there and then."

"No, I wanted to grab your cock right there and then but I stopped myself so the vendor auntie won't get traumatized from brothers suddenly grabbing one another's cock."

"Your imagination, woah! Anyway, dry up so we could sleep."

"Taeminnie."

"What again Jonginnie?"

"Let's count how many rounds we'd be able to finish, shall we?"

"Later after we sleep."

"What time would we wake up?"

"Hmmm.. maybe after 3 hours."

"I'll tell you ahead, I'll wake you up by fucking you, okay?"

"Let's see later. We'll see later so let's sleep." Taemin wrapped his arms around Jongin as he leaned his head by Jongin's neck.

"Okay okay let's sleep so we could continue later. I love you."

"Taemi loves you too." Jongin kissed the sleepy Taemin and smiled as they hugged each other to sleep after he set his alarm 15 minutes before the three-hour sleep schedule ends.


End file.
